


they be actin' like they're drunk

by Soll



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Season 2 AU, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/Soll
Summary: Technically, he has a way to make out with Blaine Warbler as a straight guy: it’s not gay if it’s spin the bottle.Sebastian is exploiting his straight passing privileges to live the good life at McKinley. Then he meets Blaine Warbler.or: another seblaine take on 2x14 because i never learn
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	they be actin' like they're drunk

Sebastian knows the only reason he hasn’t been beaten up since he transferred to McKinley High even though he keeps calling people names is because everyone thinks he’s screwed half of the cheerleading squad (which they only believe because apparently Kurt Hummel is their only experience of The Gays, registered trademark).

Overall it’s a pretty good position to be in: everyone is either jealous, in awe, or scared of him, and it’s not like he’s sacrificing anything by reducing the amount of Lima boys he could screw.

Or so thought until he found himself with a armful of Sex on a Stick, civilian name: Blaine Warbler, and he realized he couldn’t do a single thing about it.

Blaine has bumped into him in the middle of a weird dance move, and all Sebastian can do when Blaine grabs onto his arm to regain balance, taking his time to check him out and slowly turning a tongue swipe into a cheeky ‘sorry’, is smirk and say: “Easy there, killer” in a neutral friendly voice. Pathetic.

Sebastian is going to find that first cheerleader who told the whole school he fucked her in the janitor closet and is gonna sue her for diffamation. It’s only her fault if he has tasted the height of popularity of the American public school syestem, and he’s now too addicted to people running around for him like house elves to throw it all away and just shove his tongue in Blaine’s throat.

He exiles himself in the laundry corner. The blonde cheerleader whom he keeps forgetting the name of starts stripping on the washing machine some time later, so it’s a good enough spot for sulking anyway: it seems like he’s there for heterosexual purposes. She whips her shirt in front of him as he bitterly drinks tequila directly from the bottle and wants to throw up afterwards because he fucking hates it.

When Blaine makes eye contact with him from the dancefloor (which Sebastian is frankly surprised hasn’t happened before since he keeps staring at him), he refuses to look away. He doesn't stop as Blaine saunters to him with a casual unstable ease, because he might be a coward but he’s not a sissy.

“Hi,” Blaine says getting past Artie’s wheelchair somehow without stumbling over it. “Can I get some of that?” he asks in a tipsy slur that has no business sounding that good.

Blaine Warbler, he has noticed because he’s really fucking gay despite what the McKinley student boy thinks, only seems to drink beer with the occasional rum and coke. He surely doesn’t crave tequila.

“Drink away.” he says drily, because he can’t believe they’re not having sex in Rachel’s guest room just because he’s a status-hungry little bitch who doesn’t want to give up the right to make fun of half of the football team without getting his head flushed in a toilet.

Blaine’s hand half cover Sebastian’s with no subtlety whatsoever when he takes the bottle from him. And then Artie rolls away to the left as he cheers Cheerleader Number 2 on and hits the back of Blaine’s legs, and just like that Sebastian’s got Blaine Warbler’s hand (and a modicum amount of tequila too) on his chest.

Blaine just chuckles and looks up at him through his eyelashes. He trails his knuckles where Sebastian’s shirt got wet.

Sebastian really, truly hopes Blaine just doesn’t go around doing shit like this to guys without being really sure they’re into him. He would hate for a face like that to be messed up. But Sebastian is undoubtedly into him, so he only stares as Blaine slowly brings the bottle to his mouth. Sebastian’s never found guys drinking particularly sexy, but then again he must have never payed attention to what a neck can look like while swallowing.

“Thank you,” Blaine says.

His lips are red, wet and parted, and Sebastian is merely human.

He has barely ducked his head when Rachel Berry shouts ‘LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE’ in all caps and he remembers he has a social pyramid to stay at the top of.

Blaine doesn’t seem too bummed by the interruption. “Spin the bottle!” he shouts back drinking even more tequila. He spins to face the crowd, but he trips on his own feet and, for the third time, bumps into Sebastian.

“Maybe you should stop drinking if you don’t want a brain injury.” he says, because he actually has poor patience for liable drunks who can’t look after themselves.

“Well-” Blaine slurred voice has a smug, self-aware aftertaste that goes right down Sebastian’s spine. “It’s a good thing I always seem to trip when you’re around to catch me.”

Sebastian draws a blank.

He blinks when Blaine deliberately presses back into him. He blinks again when his hand grips Sebastian’s tight, way too high to be even remotely considerable an acceptable casual attempt to set himself straight on his legs.

His first conscious thought after the tumbleweed rolls out the desert of his brain is that he wants to bite Blaine’s neck. Possibly in that exact position but with Blaine firmly sitting on his lap.

“Blaine Warbler!” Rachel shouts. “Get your ass over here!”

He laughs, which Sebastian feels right to his sternum, and in a second he’s bouncing away to sit in the middle of the room.

Sebastian crosses his fingers behind his head and takes a long, suffering breath.

“It’s really cool how you handled it, man-” Artie says fixing his glasses before wheeling away “He was really coming onto you.”

Something terrible (beside the fact he might began to use heteronormativity unironically if he keeps hanging out with these people) just hit him.

Blaine short of started grinding his ass against him (and Sebastian strongly suspects he only held back from doing it because Sebastian was sitting at an awkward height) and he didn’t do anything about it. He just freezed, all the blood rushing to his pants like a thirteen year old catching a R rated movie on tv and taking a peak of half an ass cheek.

He didn’t do anything, and it was not because he had a cover to maintain: it was a proper horny blackout.

“Yeah,” he says, attempting a smirk that he’s sure looks a little desperate. He means to make a very witty joke about being used to people throwing himself at him and having learnt how to deal with it, not that Artie would understand, but he’s too busy scheming.

Technically, he has a way to make out with Blaine Warbler as a straight guy: it’s not gay if it’s spin the bottle.

On the one hand: he has avoided playing this stupid game all throughout middle school, there’s way too many girls he has no interest in kissing, and an alarmingly high number of men he has even less desire to let anywhere near his face.

On the other hand: there’s one tiny chance he’d get to make out with Blaine and cut through the sheer anticipation that’s been building up since he saw him coming down the stairs and take his scarf off.

It’s slightly embarrassing how affected he is by a guy that isn’t even that hot, really.

He isn’t.

He’s short, for once.

Which is actually a thing Sebastian likes in a guy, being properly short instead of tall-but-not-quite. And he does have an incredible ass. And a shoulder to waist ratio tailored to Sebastian’s taste. Not to mention gorgeous golden eyes and a slightly larger front teeth that ups his smile from gorgeous to ‘I wonder if I could feel it on my lips if he bit me as we kissed’.

He jumps on his feet when before he spends the entire night making a list of all the reasons why Blaine Warbler is the hottest guy he’s ever met.

He’s gotta take his chances with the game. Hell, he’ll even make out with the Asian chick he keeps forgetting exists to take the edge off. And he can always play sick if he gets Hummel. 

Blaine smiles at him in a really bright, wholesome way when Sebastian kicks Puckerman to get him to make room for him. He winks, aiming to make Blaine laugh and bring him down to fun hot instead of hot hot, but Blaine’s eyes go huge and his lips part and suddenly he’s looking down and the hollow of his throat blushes a dark pink.

Fuck.

Not the bashful act.

He can take cute and confident. He can take cute and shy. He can’t take all three at the same time. Especially if it’s coming from someone that looks like that.

“Your turn, Blaine Warbler!” Rachel shouts coming down from the sheer thrill making out with Sam Evans and his complete lack of character must be.

Blaine goes to spin the bottle and then, with an artful stumble, sits crossed legged a bit to the left.

The bottle spins. People are laughing and cheering and drinking and making out. No one notices Blaine’s sliding his foot down until the bottleneck will bump against his shoe.

Sebastian doesn’t understand right away. People look at him with hollering sounds and mean laughs, and he must look lost because Finn sighs and with the voice of someone that would like to be everywhere but at this party says “when it lands on the person spinning you look at the other end, man. It’s the rules”.

Blaine shrugs with an innocent enthusiastic smile, like he hasn’t just rigged this fucking game with the mastery of a seasoned casinos scammer.

Sebastian is mildly impressed. The problem is, he has a weakness for competence. Especially if it’s used to wicked ends.

Puckerman pushes him, but he’s too busy telling himself that it’s not a big deal. He can kiss Blaine Warbler without completely losing control.

Blaine is suddenly in his space, looking as pleased with himself as a puppy digging up a lost toy.

Sebastian smiles. He doesn’t know why.

Blaine’s smile drops as he glance at Sebastian’s lips, and suddenly the noise of music and laughing is only half getting to Sebastian’s head.

Blaine leans in and kisses him.

Closed lips and no touching and Blaine smells enough of alcohol that his stupid aftershave gets lost in it. Sebastian can barely feel the burn of late night stubble on his face.

It’s fine. It’s nice. He can deal.

He ignores people chanting for more and he starts to pull back.

Blaine’s hand cups his neck. It’s a firm, gentle hold that doesn’t give Sebastian much room to back away. The heel of his hand is pressing right to Sebastian’s jaw. His lips open slightly, catching Sebastian’s bottom lip. Sebastian tilts his head, and when Blaine takes a sharp intake of breath against his cheek he knows, just know, this is the moment he should pull back. Blaine tongue presses against his mouth, and Sebastian lets him do whatever he wants, because if he moves he’s going to pin him on the ground and take him right there.

He’s pretty sure the only sound in the room aside from the wet sliding of their tongues it’s the music.

Then Blaine smiles against his lips, and Sebastian heart flutters, and just like that he’s digging a hand in Blaine’s thick curls and he’s kissing back in earnest and someone whistles and suddenly it’s playful, and fun, and there’s an instance of teeth clenching that goes to Sebastian’s crotch for some reason, and when they break apart he doesn’t have to think about playing it cool because he smirks out of habit and Blaine looks extremely flustered for someone who played him like a damn fiddle.

It’s a really good thing for his social life that Blaine doesn’t attend McKinley. Even though, again, he’s probably underestimating what it would take for them to think he’s actually gay, if Puckerman aside is any indication: “Smart move, man,” he says when they a new round gets called and Sebastian is left gripping at his ankles tight enough to hurt. “When chicks get too aggressive, all you need to do to make them back off is show ‘em who’s the man.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian says, kind of out of breath.

Blaine catches his eyes and smiles, the perfect picture of innocence.

Sebastian’s shirt is still crumpled where Blaine tugged on it to make Sebastian crash into him.

He licks the roof of his mouth.

The imprint of Blaine’s slightly uneven teeth on his bottom lip feels like a mark.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses. sometime a girl just gotta write her otp making out.  
> also I'm tipsy on limoncello and out with friends so let's cheer! and be safe.


End file.
